simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Security Council
The Security Council is group of the players who have achieved the rank one award in the Best Presidents list for a particular month, which also adds them to the Presidents Hall of Fame for their respective world. They make decisions regarding the peace and prosperity of the world. A non-security country can propose that a certain country be restricted from certain actions. Such as having nukes, having nuclear facilities and using nuclear attacks. They can also force peace treaties and give untied developmental aid. Overview Each world in Simcountry has a security council. The members of the Security Council are presidents of countries that have won a first place in their world. Each SC member will remain in the Security Council for 6 months. The Security Council has 15 members, all different players. Any double membership is cancelled and the number of members will be increased by random choice of countries. A country president can be chosen if he is an active player, meaning that he has logged in very recently. Randomly chosen Security Council members will stay for two real months and will be removed from the council following that period. They may be chosen again immediately by the same random process but that is unlikely. Security Council members can cancel their membership. If any player is not interested in being a member, he/she can cancel the membership and will be removed immediately. The random process can put these members back into the council but the chance is not very high and they are free to remove themselves again. The random process will check the membership in the council each game month. If the number is lower than 15, it will add one member. If membership is very low, filling up the council up to 15 members may take several game months. The SC members can bring up proposals for a general vote. Only proposals that have been accepted in the SC will be brought up for a general vote. The SC needs a majority of votes for a proposal to be accepted. Any four members of the SC can together block a decision from moving to a general vote. A proposal that was accepted by the council becomes a resolution. Resolutions are put to a vote by all countries and can be accepted by a simple majority. All members (all countries) pay the SC a fee that depends on the population of the country. The fee is 100 million per 5 millions in population. The population is rounded up to a 5 million multiply. A country with a population of 7 million is paying 200 million per game month. A country with a population of 32 million, pays 700 million per month. The use of the money is subject to resolutions by the council and the members. See also * White Giant Security Council * Kebir Blue Security Council * Little Upsilon Security Council * Fearless Blue Security Council * Golden Rainbow Security Council Category:Simcountry